PLAYMATES
by Heartwings
Summary: Janeway & Chakotay learn the true meaning of mischief and determination in this lighthearted post Endgame tale.


Please note, this story has some excellent illustrations that go with it. I highly suggest you read it on my website as you will not be able to see the pictures here.

**PLAYMATES**

Story by: Heartwings

Fiddles by: Gates Hepburn

Several months after their triumphant return to the Alpha Quadrant, all the debriefings, press tours and then extended leave, Janeway and Chakotay finally settled into their new jobs at Starfleet. Kathryn was in charge of the fledgling Delta Quadrant department at the academy, Chakotay had been assigned as Director of Officer Instruction and newly promoted Lieutenant Harry Kim was assigned as Director of Cadet Instruction. Kathryn had hoped she would be able to pick all personnel to assist her, however Starfleet had done the choosing with Chakotay and Kim. She couldn't fault Starfleet as they were both excellent choices, yet she would have preferred not to have Chakotay in a position that would require her to work with him directly on a regular basis. She finally fell into line with the assignments, confident that they could put personal problems aside and work together efficiently as they always had. The three of them had a lot of work to do to get everything organized in a short amount of time, so they actually saw surprisingly little of each other.

Kathryn enjoyed her new position and found the task of developing Delta Quadrant courses at the academy to be challenging, but knew she had many excellent former Voyager officers to select as instructors and was excited at the prospect of teaching a class or two herself. Starfleet wanted all cadets prepared and was anxious to get as many officers in as soon as possible for Delta Quadrant briefings as well. Kathryn had been working diligently to sort and organize the vast amount of information Voyager had brought back and assign personnel to develop course materials for all of the various areas to be covered.

She and Chakotay had gone their separate ways once they had been granted leave. His relationship with Seven was short lived and scuttlebutt had it that she dumped him before they even got back to Earth, but Kathryn didn't know any of the details and had kept her distance. Her "official" statement was that she wanted him to be happy, but inside she knew that she wanted Kathryn Janeway to be happy too and she had been happiest back when they were close and still good friends. Kathryn didn't hate Chakotay, she couldn't, as she had always been the one that kept a distance between them, but she did hate Captain Janeway a little. They would see one another every now and then as their offices were on the same floor, but all they did was to say hello, offer fake smiles and go about their business as, in the early stages, most everything could be handled efficiently with memos, conversations over the comm or by their aides. Kathryn was hurt and had her pride, so she did her best to be cordial and move on. She couldn't fault him for moving on and knew he had a lot more pride than he would ever admit, so he probably wasn't about to come crawling back to her and say he'd made a bad mistake anymore than she would ever go crawling back to him. What was done was done.

Chakotay was hurt when Seven ended their fledgling relationship. As always, she was efficient, curt and to the point; she uttered about three sentences before she walked out of his life forever. It didn't come as a big shock and losing Seven really didn't hurt that much as she had been a mere drop of water compared to the ocean of Kathryn Janeway. He knew he had hurt Kathryn and deserved to feel as miserable as he did, so Chakotay just kept to himself and, once back at Starfleet, focused on his work and dealt with her when he had to in the roll of an obedient subordinate. Chakotay was surprised when Kathryn called him to her office late one afternoon, however he had just sent her the syllabus he had developed for the officer's introductory class on Delta Quadrant species, so he knew that's what she wanted to talk to him about. He had his doubts it was as detailed as she thought it should be, so he was sure she was going to tell him to modify it. He grabbed his PADD and headed for her office, hoping he could convince her that his syllabus was practical with respects to a course that was only supposed to last for a week, and anything more inclusive would require more time.

As he entered her office she was busy at her desk and didn't even look up, so he just took a seat as he knew she didn't insist on a great deal of formality with him and wouldn't expect him to stand at attention until told to sit. In that respect their relationship was still old and familiar. Chakotay got comfortable in his chair and finally asked, "I take it you want to discuss the DQ species proposal I sent you earlier?" She nodded, still busy with her computer. He sat in silence a few moments and grinned to himself. "I see you have a new aide, is this one any better?"

Kathryn finally looked up and smiled lamely. "No, not really. He can't keep up with me either and couldn't make a good cup of coffee if his life depended on it, but at least he doesn't talk to himself like the last one did." She leaned back and raked her hands through her hair. "The first one was an incompetent bumbling idiot who was slower than molasses and terrified of me, the second one wasn't much better and talked to herself and this one hums, is nervous and hovers over me like a mother hen. Maybe eventually Starfleet will find me an aide who is both efficient and tolerable?"

Chakotay grinned. "Perhaps they should check and see if Naomi Wildman would like the job?"

Kathryn laughed as she went to the coffee pot and poured two cups. "She wouldn't be any worse than Petty Officer Whatshisname out there and she's probably a better speller too. He had the audacity to bring me replicated coffee the other day… replicated, can you imagine!" She took a sip and shook her head as she handed him his coffee, headed for the sofa and he got up and followed her. "Replicated, like I wouldn't know the difference? I brought in that proper coffeemaker out there and the one in here for a reason. Kathryn picked up her PADD and gave it a look. "Chakotay, about this proposal, I think it's way too general and you need to…" The chirp of her door chime interrupted her. She shook her head, "Whatshisname probably needs his nose wiped again! Come."

An office android entered with an antigrav cart of packages and handed Kathryn one. "Package, Captain Janeway. Commander Chakotay, I have one for you as well. Would you like me to deliver it now or take it to your office, Sir?"

"I'll take it," he said as the android handed him the package, flashed a tinny programmed smile and left. He sat with his package and gave it a shake. "I wonder what this is? I didn't order anything."

"Neither did I," Kathryn said as she did the same. She shrugged her shoulders, "Only one way to find out." She opened the shipping container, removed the packing material and smiled. "Oh, how cute, it's a little me!"

Chakotay dove into his package and laughed as he removed the box. "Wow, a little me! They are cute, aren't they?"

Kathryn read, "Complimentary samples of our action figures." She went on as she took the doll out of the box. "I had heard they were going to make action figure toys of some of the crew and a Voyager model, but had no idea they'd send me one. Oh, look, she comes with a little hand phaser, tricorder and compression phaser rifle too, oh, how cute!" She held the doll up beside her face. "What do you think?"

"It's a good likeness, but your hair hasn't been that long for years." He carefully inspected his doll. "Humm, pretty good likeness, at least they got the tattoo right."

"Yes, it looks right, but your doll looks like he just ate something bad, he looks a little worried to me." She gave the Janeway doll another good look before she stood her on the coffee table. "Well, I like mine, except she has a much better figure than I do!"

Chakotay picked her up and checked her out before he started laughing, "Maybe they got bun of steel and boobs of steel mixed up?"

"Give me that!" Kathryn yelled as she took her doll and stood her back on the table. "I'll thank you not to feel up the Janeway doll, consider her off limits!"

"Just like you?" he blurted, before he even knew what came out of his mouth. Kathryn didn't react to his comment, so Chakotay stood his doll next to Janeway. "Well, I think they look cute together, but it's kind of freaky to have a doll that looks just like you."

Kathryn admired the two dolls standing side by side, just as their inspirations had for so many years. "I like them, but I just wish I were that tall, had that figure and such long thick hair in real life."

He moved Chakotay a little closer to Janeway. "Well, I happen to think you look even better in real life." Chakotay watched her admire the two little dolls on the table and thought maybe this was a good time, so he went out on a limb. "Kathryn, would you like to join me for dinner when we're done here?"

"No thanks," was her perfunctory reply as she grabbed her PADD and began going over the DQ species course proposal. When they were almost finished, Admiral Paris called them to his office on the double, as he had a matter to discuss, a dinner party to get to and a very impatient Mrs. Paris waiting at home. Kathryn grabbed her briefcase on the way out since she planned to leave for the day after seeing Paris and could finish her discussion with Chakotay tomorrow. Chakotay ran to his office, grabbed his things and ran to catch up with Kathryn as they took the turbolift up to Paris' office together.

A little after nine that night Chakotay rolled over onto his back as he sighed, "Kathryn that was amazing, I'm so glad you changed your mind. I can't believe we waited so long to do that, Sweetheart, but I'm so glad you finally said yes!"

She snuggled up to him and pulled the blanket over them. "Neither can I. If I knew you could do that, I certainly wouldn't have waited so long. Oh my gods, Chakotay, I have never been so satisfied!" She gave him another long sloppy kiss. "Chakotay, I love you."

"I love you too, Kathryn, you little sex goddess you! I never thought you'd be so loud, spirits, you were screaming like a banshee!"

"I couldn't help myself, damn but you're good. Don't worry, my office is soundproofed. Chakotay, I think it's best if we keep this a secret, at least for a while."

"I agree, but promise me we can do that again soon, like how about now?" he said as he rolled on top of her again.

"Chakotay, gods, you can do that again so soon? You're amazing, my darling, simply amazing!"

The next morning Janeway entered her office in a rush as she was late. Her aide followed behind her with a stack of PADDs and a cup of coffee as he reminded her of a meeting at ten and that she had a luncheon to attend at noon. She was in no mood for him, so she quickly dismissed him, sat at her desk long enough to sort the PADDs into now and later piles and took the now stack to the sofa to read while she had coffee. She grabbed the blanket on the sofa to fold it and gasped as she punched her com badge so hard it probably left a bruise. "Janeway to Chakotay! Chakotay, my office, **NOW**!"

"Be right there," he replied as he ran for the door. The short trip to her office took less than a minute and he asked, "What is it, Kathryn?" as he entered and stood beside her in front of the sofa.

She pointed to the sofa. "I suppose you think this is funny?"

He looked down and had to stifle a grin as he did think it was pretty funny. "No. Kathryn, you think I…? Kathryn, I assure you I had nothing to do with this."

On the sofa beneath the blanket the Janeway and Chakotay action figures were nude, locked in a romantic embrace. "My gods, Chakotay, they're naked! What if someone had seen them? If this is your idea of a joke, I don't think it's very funny!" She snatched the Janeway doll out from under Chakotay, put it on the table and looked around on the sofa. "Where did you put her clothes?"

He couldn't stop himself any longer and sat on the sofa, grabbed the nude Chakotay doll and laughed. "Kathryn, I haven't been in here since we left yesterday. I had nothing to do with this, I swear. If you don't believe me, check the security logs. I bet your aide did it or maybe Tom Paris was in here? It's his style and you know what a joker he is."

She headed for her desk to check as she didn't believe him. "I will check. It wasn't Tom, he's out on Utopia all week going over the Delta Flyer with them. See if you can find their little uniforms." Chakotay found their clothes under the sofa and began trying to redress Kathryn's doll. She returned and snatched it from him. "Don't you mess with her, you pervert!"

"Kathryn, I'm not a pervert and I didn't do this! So, what did the security log say, who did do it?"

She sat and dressed her doll. "The log says nobody has been here since you and I left yesterday and I came in this morning, but you must have somehow slipped back in here after the meeting yesterday or early this morning and done it."

Chakotay started dressing his doll as he said, "Kathryn, I went home after the meeting and was in my apartment until about a half hour ago, feel free to check. This is a secure building, how could anyone have gotten in here? Are you sure Petty Officer Dunderhead out there didn't do it as a joke?"

"No, he doesn't have a sense of so called humor nor does he know the code to my door."

"Neither do I."

"Yes, you do, it was the same as it was on Voyager until I changed it just now."

"Well, how would I know that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Kathryn, I give you my word, I didn't do it. Anyhow, even if I had figured out how to get in here, I certainly don't have the codes to get into the building's security logs and change them, so use a little logic. Look, I may not be your favorite person after what… what happened and you have every reason to be mad at me, but I have no reason to be mad at you or play tricks on you and I had nothing to do with this. You know me, I wouldn't do anything that would embarrass you, like if you'd had some brass waiting to see you this morning. Dammit, I can't get his uniform on, his feet are too big!"

Kathryn snatched the doll from him. "Here, let me. Gee, he has two big left feet, just like you! Chakotay, I don't hate you. I'm fine now, we both need to move on, so let's drop it." She finished dressing the doll and tossed it back to Chakotay. "Well, obviously the dolls didn't do this themselves, so someone had to have come in here." She went to the door, opened it and yelled, "Smithers, get in here!"

He ran in and snapped to attention. "It's Smithson, Sir, I mean Ma'am."

She chased a cobweb from her mind. "Smithson, was anyone in here before I got here this morning?"

"No, Captain Janeway."

"Did you secure the office when you left last night?"

"Of course Captain. Admiral Munson dropped off those PADDs I gave you, he was with me when I left for the evening and he can verify that I secured the office, Sir Ma'am. Is something missing?"

"Uh, no, nothing, just checking, you're dismissed, Petty Officer." Kathryn sat down, grabbed her coffee and gave the dolls a good look. "I just don't understand it."

"Neither do I," Chakotay said as he stood his doll next to Janeway, "but he does seem to be smiling now, doesn't he?"

She grabbed the doll and looked at it. "You, that's a smirk! He does look different than he did yesterday, doesn't he?"

Chakotay chucked. "Kathryn, they're dolls, although little Janeway does look pretty happy this morning, if you ask me."

"I didn't. Well, if I can ever find out who did it, they'll get a piece of my mind, that's for sure. As long as you're here, let's finish up going over your DQ species course syllabus so I can get to that other stack of stuff." They sat and went over Chakotay's proposal for about twenty minutes, then went to Kathryn's desk to check some files on her computer, and returned to the sofa. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. "My coffee cup is empty."

Chakotay took it from her and headed to her coffeemaker. "So's mine, I'll get us more."

"It wasn't when we went to my desk, I know I had about a quarter cup left." Kathryn wrinkled her lip. "Chakotay, you drank out of my cup, didn't you?"

"Me? I still had some left too, so I think it was more the other way around seeing as I'm not the one with a coffee addiction."

"Are you kidding, you put so much sugar in yours it's ruined, I'd never drink your coffee and I'm not addicted, I just like coffee. Thanks, she replied as he handed her a fresh cup and she took a sip and sat it on the table next to Janeway.

Chakotay looked at the doll and Kathryn's coffee mug and grinned. "Kathryn, you don't suppose she drank your coffee, do you?"

Kathryn picked up the doll's box and looked at it closely. "Well, a cup of coffee should have come with her, I'll have to speak to the toy company about that! Chakotay, for heaven's sake, they're dolls, they don't drink coffee! You drank my coffee, I know you did."

"I didn't, I swear! I hate it black, it's too bitter, especially how you make it, you know that! You probably just drank it and forgot, it's not like you don't have twenty half finished cups of coffee sitting around your office at any given time." He started pointing to them and counting them off.

"Oh, alright, you made your point!" She grabbed the Janeway doll, put it back in the box, closed it and put it on a shelf. "Just in case, to keep her out of trouble. Now, let's get back to work, I have a meeting with a bunch of people I really don't want to see at ten, so let's hurry and get finished."

Kathryn and Chakotay finished up with just enough time for Kathryn to dash off to her meeting. When that was over she rushed to the luncheon and then back to her office to try to get her desk cleared. Just when she was starting to make some headway, the Commandant at the academy called her to her office to go over the scheduling of the classrooms, so she grabbed her briefcase and ran off again, realizing her plans to beam to her sister's house for dinner were probably ruined.

When Kathryn arrived the next morning she was tired from staying up late to work at home and in a foul mood. She was surprised to see Smithson was not at the desk in her outer office and there was a huge middle aged Bolian woman there instead.

"Who are you and where's Smithson?"

She stood, towering over Kathryn by at least a foot. "Good morning, Captain Janeway, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir! He's sick, they sent me to replace him, I'm Petty Officer Doltt."

Kathryn couldn't help but grin and roll her eyes; this time personnel had really sent her a dolt, and a very very large one at that.

"That's Doltt with two Ts, not one like an idiot, and I've already heard all the jokes, Sir. Admiral Clark called, she wants to see you as soon as possible, Sir"

"Fine, but I prefer to be addressed as captain or ma'am, not sir. I need coffee, fresh brewed, not replicated, whatever Admiral Paris sent down, the morning reports, Lieutenant Kim's intro proposals and my messages in that order and has anyone been in my office this morning?"

"No, Ma'am. Coffee? I don't know how to make coffee, it's the most vile thing on this planet, and I don't believe making coffee is within the specifications of my duties. I am a clerical specialist first class, Captain Janeway, not a mess steward. Now, what did you want first, the messages or the reports?"

"Oh, never mind!" Kathryn said as she waved her hand. "Just bring it all in and go get me some headache tablets, I have a feeling I'm going to get one in about five minutes… and don't bother telling me you're a clerical specialist and not a doctor, just do it!"

Kathryn entered her office and checked out the sofa. It was as she left it, with her blanket neatly folded on the back, so she dumped her briefcase on her desk and started making coffee. "I see you were a good girl last night, Katie. Want a tiny little cup of coffee?" Kathryn asked as she punched the button on her coffeemaker, looked up at the Janeway doll's box and smiled. "Janeway to Chakotay!"

"Chakotay here."

"What did you do with my doll?"

"Your doll? Nothing, I'm not even there yet, I'm just coming into the building now. Why?"

"She's missing!" Kathryn checked her computer. "The security log says nobody has been here since I left yesterday and my aide said nobody has been in here this morning. Come on, Chakotay, what did you do with her?" Kathryn's aide entered with a stack of PADDs. "Just put them on the desk, Doltt, and that will be all, you're dismissed."

"Nothing, I swear," Chakotay replied. "I'm waiting for the turbolift, I'll be right up. Kathryn, I know you're not happy with your aide, but maybe you shouldn't call him names like that? He might file a complaint."

"He's a she, they sent another one and her name is Doltt, I swear. She's huge, blue, surly, has an attitude and won't make coffee, want to bet she's out of here by noon? I didn't like Smithers anyhow, his humming drove me nuts and he was all nervous like a gerbil, made bad coffee and he couldn't even keep out people I don't want to see. How's your aide, want to swap?"

"No, I like her, she does a good job, so keep your hands off. I'm coming out of the turbolift, I'll be right there."

Chakotay barged in with Doltt running behind him, trying to stop him. She picked him up by the arms and turned for the door with him. Kathryn laughed, "It's alright, Doltt, put him down, he can come in, but you may do that with anyone else who tries to barge in here below the rank of admiral. Please go get me those headache tablets now, dismissed." Doltt gave her a sour look and left. "I may have been too hasty, I might want to keep that aide if I can get her to take orders and make coffee." Kathryn rubbed her temple and pointed to the empty box. "See, she's gone."

Chakotay took it down, looked at it and rubbed his chin. "Kathryn, I swear, I didn't take your doll. I went back to my office, worked until almost 1800, had dinner in the officer's mess with Harry and went home. Come on, let's go to my office and see if mine's missing too." They marched down the corridor to his office and went in. "I put mine in my top desk drawer and see, he's right… He's missing!" Chakotay turned and put his hands on his hips as he grinned. "Kathryn, I know you think I did that yesterday, but I didn't. Did you take my doll to get back at me?"

"No! Check your security log, has anyone been in your office?" He checked the log and shook his head. "Chakotay, I don't understand it, it's not like they got up and ran out of here!"

"Well, I don't know, but let's look around, it has to be here somewhere. I know perfectly well I put it in my desk right before Harry came because I thought he might tease me about it. It was there when I left, I'm sure, I put my PADD away right next to it."

They started with the sofa and began searching the office, totally perplexed at what had happened, although they each suspected the other.

Kathryn searched the shelves and pulled the contents out of the cupboard beneath them. "I just don't understand this, I didn't even tell anyone about the dolls, did you?"

"No, and I hope you plan to put all that back nice and neat like I had it."

"They're not in here either. I'm not neat when I'm mad, you know that, and I do have a headache now. Do you have anything for one?"

Chakotay began cleaning up the mess Kathryn had made as he said, "Yes, I think there's a bottle of headache pills in my washroom, help yourself"

She went in, activated the light and screamed "Chakotay!"

"What?" he replied as he ran in. His concern melted to a smile as he said, "There you are, you two! Aww, Kathryn, aren't they cute?"

"No, they're not cute, they're naked in a sink full of bubbles!" She snatched the Janeway doll out and wrapped her in a hand towel. "Chakotay, you had to have done this, you're the only one around here that knows how much I like a bubble bath. Did you tell anyone about that or my tub on new Earth?"

"Of course not! The monkeys were the only other ones that knew about it, the doc wouldn't allow anyone to beam down when they came back, nobody saw it and I didn't tell anyone. Please trust me, Kathryn, I do know some personal things about you, but I have always kept them between us, I would never tell anyone. I honestly don't know who did this, the security log says nobody has been in here and my aide does not have the code to my door. Do you want me to go call security and question her?"

"No, if you trust her, that's fine and, like you said, she wouldn't know about the bathtub thing." Kathryn took her doll to the sofa and started drying her off. Chakotay grabbed his doll and a towel and joined her. "Chakotay, please, she's naked, go see if you can find her little uniform and get your doll dressed! Don't let him see her like this!"

He laughed. "Kathryn, they're just dolls and, anyhow, it appears they know each other pretty well already."

"I don't care, find little Katie's uniform. The way they seem to get around, I'm wondering if they're just dolls, maybe they're tiny little androids or something?"

Chakotay wrapped the towel around his doll and put it on the sofa facing away from Kathryn and her doll to appease her. He went back to the washroom and looked for the dolls' clothes, but couldn't find them. Thinking about what he had just said, he went to his desk for a tricorder to scan them. As he reached for the bottom drawer to get the tricorder he started laughing. "I found their clothes, looks like they did it under the desk, Kathryn."

"What?" She grabbed Janeway and raced over to the desk. Chakotay pulled his chair all the way out, which revealed a little love nest made of tissues and a wash cloth blanket under the desk. "Katie, you didn't!"

Chakotay grinned to himself at the absurdity of the situation as he scanned the doll with his tricorder. "Well, it's just a doll, nothing but plastic, no circuitry, no biotronic components, no power source. There's no transporter signature residue in here either, nobody transported in or out, not that they could with the security beaming shield anyhow.

"So, how did my doll get in here?"

"I don't know, apparently they have minds of their own. Kathryn, obviously someone is doing this as a joke, so I suggest we both set up video surveillance in our offices tonight and maybe we'll have our answer?"

"Good idea, I want to get to the bottom of this. Did you tell anyone about the dolls?"

"No, absolutely not. When Harry said he was coming, I put it back in the box and put it in the desk drawer. We went over his stuff and left together to get dinner and my aide was already gone. I secured both my office and outer office doors myself and Harry was standing right there. Anyhow, this is a secure area, the doors lock automatically if you forget, you know that. Maybe little Chakky and Katie just have a thing for each other?"

"Apparently, but I'm putting an end to it, I'm taking her home with me tonight."

"No, Kathryn, we should leave them and set up surveillance. I'd like to know who is doing this just as much as you would. Let's leave the dolls in our offices tonight and catch whoever it is. If nothing else, you and I could be in trouble for not keeping our offices secure considering all the classified material we're working with."

"Good point. Alright, let's stick with the plan and catch the doll napper red handed. We'll come in early, I'll meet you in front of the building at 0830, and we'll just see who we need to push out an airlock. Just to be sure, I'll come to your office when you lock up and see where your doll is and then you come to mine and we'll both check, lock up and leave together, OK?"

"Don't trust me, Kathryn?"

"At this point, I don't trust anyone."

At the end of the day they did as planned and walked out together, knowing that the dolls were in their respective secure offices and both had set up video surveillance with their desktop computers. As they walked across the courtyard in front of the building together Chakotay suggested, "Kathryn, I thought I'd try that new café across from the visitor's center for dinner, Harry said it's excellent. Would you like to join me?"

"No thank you, Chakotay."

"Please, Kathryn? It wouldn't be a date or anything like that, we'll just have dinner, we could even get some more work done. We used to have dinner together all the time and I miss that. Please?"

"No, I still have a lot of work to do this evening."

"Maybe some other time then, Friday perhaps?"

"No, I don't think so, Chakotay," she replied as she turned and headed in a different direction. "I'll meet you tomorrow at 0830, goodnight."

He stood there and watched her walk away, suddenly aware he didn't even know where she lived. For all he knew, maybe she had a boyfriend and was really rushing off to have dinner with him. As Kathryn turned another corner and walked out of sight, Chakotay kicked himself again for letting the only woman he ever truly loved get away. His appetite was gone, so he just turned and headed for home.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here, where are you?"

"She put me back in my box on the shelf, like that would stop me? I'll be out in a jiffy."

"OK, so will I. He locked the desk drawer this time, but I'll just use my phaser and get out. Be careful, I heard them talking, they set up video surveillance on their desks, aimed at the doors."

"Yeah, I know, I can see it from here. Don't worry, it's aimed too high, so we can just slip under the doors like last night and be careful to scamper along the walls so they can't see us. Your place or mine?"

"Yours, Kathryn, I'll be right there. Meet me on top of your desk." Chakotay got a devilish grin. "There's something I've always wanted to do to you on top of your desk!"

"Chakotay, you naughty little plastic pervert, we'll just see about that!"

The next morning Janeway and Chakotay met as planned in the courtyard in front of their office building and headed straight for Chakotay's office. He opened his desk drawer. "I don't believe it, little Chakky's gone! Kathryn, I even locked my desk, you saw me."

"Yes, I did. Play back your surveillance."

They took the computer to the coffee table, sat and watched it as Chakotay played it at high speed. When it was finished he slammed the computer shut. "I don't understand it, there's nothing on there, nobody was here!"

Kathryn headed for the door. "Come on, let's check mine!" She stormed in with Chakotay in tow and went straight for the shelf where she had left the doll. "She's gone too."

"Uh, Kathryn, I think I know where they are."

She turned, looked and gasped at the two naked dolls locked in an embrace as Chakotay pulled back their tissue blanket. "They did it on my desk, Chakotay, **on my desk!**" She pulled the Janeway doll away and covered her with a tissue as she went to the sofa and sat down with the doll. "Bad Katie! Chakotay, bring my computer over here please, let's see if there's anything on it and deal with your doll!"

Chakotay picked up his doll and whispered, "Good job, Chakky, I always wanted to do that on her desk!" before he brought the doll and the computer over to the sofa.

Kathryn punched some buttons and waited for the playback to start. "For heaven sakes, cover him up! Chakotay, what did you say to him?"

"Uh, I was just telling him he was bad and shouldn't do that," he replied as he tucked a tissue around Chakky's waist.

They sat and watched the playback and it was exactly the same, except for a good hour where the image shook slightly. Kathryn rubbed her temples. "I just don't understand it, nobody was in here either. The way the image shook, well I'd swear it was when they were… well, that's impossible! I need coffee, want some?"

"Sure, I could use a cup. Oh, I see their clothes under the desk, I'll get them. Well, do you believe me now that I didn't do it?"

"No, you knew the surveillance was here, you could have gotten around it somehow."

"And so could you, Kathryn. OK, that maybe I could buy, but how do you get in an office without coming through the door? The windows are sealed and the building has a beaming shield."

"Well, I don't know! Let's just get them dressed before my aide du jour gets here and I have to explain anything." They both sat on the floor beside the coffee table to dress their dolls. "If it weren't so absurd, I'd call security, but I'm not about to try to explain this to them; they'd probably ship me off to the mental ward."

"Agreed. Darn, he just doesn't want to put his little uniform back on, it's too…" Chakotay suddenly snapped to attention. "Good morning, Admiral Paris."

"Kathryn, Chakotay," he nodded. "At ease. Uh, I don't think I'm going to ask you two what you and your little friends are doing here, so just come up to my office when you have a chance, will you?"

Kathryn finally managed to get to her feet. "I'm sorry, Sir. Uh, the Playmates Toy Company sent us samples of the Janeway and Chakotay action figures that they're making, Sir."

"And you were taking their clothes off?" Admiral Paris laughed.

"No, Sir, we were putting them back on!" Kathryn was quick to reply.

"Uh huh, and how did they get off?"

Kathryn smiled. "You don't really want to know, Admiral."

He returned her smile. "I don't suppose I do. Well, whatever, it's good to see you two back together again, I was getting tired of the deep freeze. Carry on!"

Kathryn slumped back down on the floor. "Great, now our CO thinks we're nuts and he also thinks we're running around together!"

Chakotay picked up his doll and started trying to get his uniform on. "Kathryn, would that be such a bad thing? We used to be good friends, you know. I miss that."

She grabbed his doll. "Here, let me! Chakotay, we still are friends, did you think we weren't?"

"Well, no, but we're not friends like we used to be. How did you get Chakky dressed so fast?"

"Practice," she smiled. "I probably spent a lot more time playing with dolls when I was little than you did. Chakotay, things have changed since Voyager, you know that."

"I know and that's why I asked you to have dinner with me last night. Kathryn, I don't have any ulterior motives, I just want to sit down and talk and I know at work isn't the right place. I owe you an apology, I know that. It wasn't intentional, but I hurt you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, but I'm over it and it's time to move on. Speaking of moving on, Paris wanted to see us so I suggest we get up there." She sat her doll on the table next to Chakotay's and waved a finger at them. "You two be good while we're gone, no more hanky panky, is that understood?"

Chakotay shook his head and laughed as they headed for the door. "Kathryn, do you really think that'll help?"

"No, those two seem to have a mind of their own."

"So do I," Chakotay said as he grabbed Kathryn and kissed her."

"Stop that! We have important work to do. Now, how are we going to get those two back together?"

He kissed her again. "Come here, you little vinyl vixen, and let's have some fun before Captain Chastity Belt and Commander I'm-so-sorry-I dumped-you-for-a-bimbo get back."

Janeway stuck her head in Kathryn's coffee cup and took a slurp. "Knock it off, you know better than to mess with me before I've had coffee. Go climb up her desk and see if she still has any food stashed in the top drawer, I'm hungry. We need to figure something out and fast. Think about it, he'll probably take you home with him and she'll take me home with her and then we won't be together. Getting out of their apartments may not be as easy as getting out of their offices."

"Spirits, you're right," Chakotay said as he tossed a couple pieces of popcorn and a breath mint on the coffee table and shimmied up to join Kathryn. "What are we going to do? I think I'd die without you, we have to get those two together, they're both lonely and miserable."

"I know they are, she keeps a journal, I read it. She has too much pride and was too hung up on rules and regulations, if you ask me, and he was a big idiot to chase after that Borg and her big boobs. Don't you go getting any ideas either, I saw the prototype for the Seven of Nine doll before we left the factory and I'll have you know her boobs are the exact same size as mine, we have the same body, so there! Come on, we don't know how long they'll be gone and I bet they separate us when they get back, so let's brainstorm!"

The meeting with Paris took almost an hour and Kathryn was starving by time she and Chakotay returned to her office as she had skipped breakfast in order to get there early. She went to her desk and opened the top left drawer as she groused, "Any other time Paris has bagels, sweet rolls, donuts or something, why did he have to pick today to start a diet? At least I keep a stash of junk food in here. Are you hungry? Want something?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Some candy bars and a bag of pop corn. Here, let's split it." As she pulled the bag out of the drawer, it rained popcorn onto the floor. "Ewww, Chakotay, it has a hole chewed in it, the building must have mice!"

He walked to her desk and looked. "Yeah, I think there are mice, I had a granola bar in my top drawer the other day and the wrapper had a hole chewed in it and a chunk of it was gone. I reported it to maintenance, but they said there's no way rodents could get into the building. Uh, Kathryn, didn't we leave the dolls on the table when we left?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, they're not there now."

"Oh, no, they escaped again? What are we going to do, tie them up?"

Chakotay led Kathryn to the sofa. "No, look, they're snuggled up together right here. Aww, aren't they cute?"

Her face softened into a warm smile. "Yes, they do look cute, but who put them there? I know I locked the office and Doltt said nobody had been here."

"You did secure it, I saw you."

"Chakotay, look, there's a piece of popcorn on my table and I know I left more coffee than that, I'd only had a sip or two." She looked at the dolls and then back at the table. "Do you suppose? No, no," she shook her head, "no doubt about it, the building has mice, rats maybe. I bet that's it, rats are very intelligent, I bet they have been moving the dolls around. I mean, what other explanation can there be?"

"Well, rats could have moved through the walls or conduits or something so that's why we didn't see anything on the surveillance. It makes sense, I guess. Well, more sense than… No never mind. Starfleet has rats, that has to be it."

"Yes, I agree. Well, I'm taking little Katie home with me tonight, so that ought to put an end to it. I have a lot of work to do and so do you, so we had best get to it."

"OK, you're right," Chakotay said as he grabbed his doll off the sofa. "I'll take little Chakky home with me too. Uh, do you have something I could put him in to walk back to my office? I don't want to, you know, have anyone see me with a doll."

Kathryn giggled. "Here, dump out the popcorn and put him in the bag. I'm not about to eat it if rodents touched it."

"Thanks, I'm beginning to doubt my own sanity, so I don't need anyone else around here doubting it too." He put the Janeway doll on her desk as he said, "Kathryn, I know you're hungry and so am I, I don't suppose there's any point in inviting you to have lunch with me, is there?"

"No, there's not," she replied as she got to work. "I thought I made myself clear on that point, Commander?"

"Of course, Captain," he replied as he slowly headed for the door. "In case I don't see you later, have a good weekend."

"You too."

Chakotay worked until late. As he was putting the PADDs and data chips he'd need for the weekend into his shoulder bag he took his doll out of the drawer and tossed it in too. "There you go, little buddy, time for you to go home, you've caused too much trouble here. I don't feel like cooking or even eating for that matter, so let's just go to the officer's mess and home, OK?" Chakotay shook his head and grinned as he secured his office. "Great, now I check with him first before I make plans! Well, he must know more than I do because Kathryn's doll likes him a whole lot more than Kathryn likes me."

Chakotay got a tray of food, sat and picked at it for about twenty minutes before he decided to head for home. As he went to drop off his tray he saw Kathryn sitting at a table off to the side and started towards her, but did a quick about face when he saw she wasn't alone. All he could tell was she was with a man with salt and pepper hair in a science blue officer's uniform and she was laughing.

Chakotay went in his apartment, sat on the sofa, took out his doll out of his bag and sat the box on the table. "Now we know, Chakky, she has a boyfriend. Would have been nice of her to tell me instead of me finding out like that. Damn that woman, doesn't she know I love her?" He went to the kitchen for a beer, took off his jacket and boots, flopped back down on the sofa, took the doll out of the box and sat him on the coffee table. "Don't look at me like that! Yeah, I know, it's what I deserve for what I did, it's not like I told her when I started seeing Seven. So here I am, a lonely almost fifty year old man, drinking beer by myself and talking to a doll while the only woman I ever really loved is probably in that guy's bed right now." He toasted the doll with his beer. "Cheers, at least you and your Kathryn got to be together for a couple of days."

"Chakotay to Janeway."

"Janeway here. Shhh, she's not asleep yet."

"OK, sorry. He's asleep, he was all depressed because he saw her having dinner with some guy and came home and drank a bunch of beer."

"She did and they went someplace after too, a bar or a club with music, but she kept me in her briefcase, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. Where are you?"

In his kitchen, I was hungry. There's lots of good stuff, he's a great cook. Is she alone or is that guy with her?"

"She's alone, she's in the bedroom with some smelly goop in her hair and she's painting her toenails. Damn, I wish I could get my boots off so I could paint my toenails too! When she got home she just stuck my box on a shelf and she's ignored me, the bitch! You have to get me out of here, she can't cook, everything tasted like crap and I can't reach the replicator. I got out of my box while she was in the bathtub, but I had to run back when I heard her get out of the tub. Chakotay, I saw her naked, trust me, I'm a lot hotter looking than she is!"

"Don't I know it, my little plastic playmate! I miss you so much, are you ready for plan B?"

"Yes, I'll call you as soon as she's asleep. This has to work, the only way for us to stay together is to get them back together!"

"Trust me, Kathryn, it will. They think they're smart, but we're smarter. Never underestimate the power of action figures in love!"

"Amen!"

Chakotay stirred in his bed as he felt fingernails tracing designs on his chest. "Mmm, that feels nice, Kathryn. Kathryn, what are you doing here?" He opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "I must be dreaming, I drank too much tonight." He pulled up the blanket and rolled over to get more sleep, it was way too early to get up. "Kathryn! Gods, you are here and you're naked! How did you get in here?"

Chakotay stormed into the living room and looked on the coffee table. "Chakky, where are you? I know damn well I left you right here last night. Your box is here, but where are you?" He looked under the furniture and all over the floor of the small apartment before he finally realized how stupid he was being, crawled back into bed and sat the Janeway doll on the bedside table. "Don't look at me like that, I know a smirk when I see one! I don't have the faintest idea how you got here, but either someone put something in my beer and I'm hallucinating, this is the world's most elaborate practical joke or I've gone off the deep end. Quit staring at me like that!" Chakotay yelled as he rolled over and put the pillow over his head. He rolled back the other way, grabbed Kathryn and tucked her in with him. "Might as well, apparently this is the only way I'll ever get to sleep with Kathryn Janeway!"

When Chakotay awoke again a couple hours later Kathryn was still in bed with him. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse as he laid her on the pillow and tucked the blanket around her. As he grabbed for his robe on the chair, he saw her little uniform lying neatly folded on top of it, so he put on his robe, sat back on the bed and grabbed Kathryn. "Here, let me dress you, I know you're shy and wouldn't be comfortable running around naked." Chakotay suddenly stopped and laughed at the absurdity of the situation as he asked, "Was it good for you too, Kathryn? Well, tell your mommy that I would have made sure it was good for her too and I don't just mean lovemaking, I mean every aspect of every day. I love your mother and nothing would make me happier than to be there for her, take care of her and love her in every way. I know she's stubborn and doesn't think she needs taking care of, but she does. Unfortunately I also know I blew it. Well, there you are, all pretty in your little uniform, so let's go get some breakfast and then we can call your mommy and see if she wants you back, not that I can explain how you got here."

Chakotay sat Kathryn on the kitchen table and made breakfast. After he had finished he went for his com badge, but decided using the com link would be better as he could show her the doll on the screen if she didn't believe him. It was then that he realized she had never even given him the information to contact her at home and he had no idea where she lived. He finally found her personal information in the Starfleet database and called, but there was no answer and he didn't bother leaving a message. Chakotay was surprised to find out she lived only two buildings down from him.

He poured another cup of coffee and once again joined Kathryn at the kitchen table. "Well, you mom's not home, maybe she spent the night at that guy's house. Did she? Is that why you ran away from home? Well, if she is with that guy, I hope he treats her right, knows what a special lady she is and makes her happy.

When he finished he sat Kathryn on the sofa. "I have some work to do, I need to do the laundry and clean up the apartment. Let me know if you need anything, there's more coffee in the kitchen and feel free to take a nap if you get tired. Yeah, I know, talking to you is dumb, but I'm kind of lonely here, so just humor me, OK?"

Chakotay cleaned up the apartment and looked everywhere, but the Chakotay doll did not turn up. When he was finished he had some lunch and sat down to do some of the work he had brought home and catch up on his correspondence. As dinner time got close, he went to the kitchen to root around and decide what to fix for dinner. He came back to the living room and sat on the sofa with a PADD. "I'm going to the market, I need a few things because I like to cook with fresh ingredients, not replicated. Do you think you could stay right there until I get back?"

Chakotay checked the kitchen one more time, added a few more items to his PADD, slipped it in his shoulder bag and headed for the door. Before he got to the turbolift he turned around and went back, got Kathryn and put her in his bag. "Sorry, I don't trust you, you're coming with me!"

He took his time shopping and stopped at a café for a cup of tea before he continued on his way home. As a group of teenage girls passed him they pointed, whispered and laughed, so he sat his shopping bags down to check his fly and realized Kathryn was peeking out of his bag. "Oh great, thanks a lot," he said as he reached down to push her back in the bag. "Ouch! Did you bite me?" He looked at his finger and there was a little drop of blood. "Of course not, must be something sharp in my bag, that's all." He picked up his bags, started to walk again and felt a sharp jab in his side, so he put his shopping bags back down again and looked in his shoulder bag. "Look, I know that wasn't you, but if it was, knock it off!" As he looked up, he saw a man staring at him. He smiled back, "I have my pet hamster in my shoulder bag, I was talking to him." The man shook his head and walked on. Chakotay again bent down to pick up his bags and, as he stood up, he noticed he was in front of Kathryn's building. He smiled as he now understood and whispered, "OK, we'll go see if she's there and I'll take you home."

He took the turbolift to the fifty-sixth floor, walked down the hall to Kathryn's door, put his shopping bags down and nervously pushed the door bell. There was no answer, so he picked up his bags and started back down the hall.

"Chakotay?"

He quickly turned. "Kathryn?"

"Yes, sorry, I was busy, it took me a minute to get to the door. What are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I think I have something that belongs to you."

"So do I, not that I understand it."

"Well, I don't either, but may I come in and put my shopping bags down so I can get it out of my shoulder bag? I was on my way home from shopping and took a chance you'd be home. I called earlier and didn't get any answer."

"Well, yes, I'm sorry, please come in. You can put your shopping bags down there." She looked at his bags. "I take it you're having company for dinner?"

"No, why?"

She pointed. "Chakotay, you have flowers in your bag."

"Flowers?" He looked. "Oh yes, it's chamomile, I dry it and make tea out of them." He looked at her dining table spread with an array of food. "I take it you're having company? Your food smells delicious!"

"No, I just got back from my mother's, that's where I was all day. She sends all this home with me every week so I won't starve and I was just about to put it away."

"I see." He opened his shoulder bag and took out the doll. "Well, I don't know how to explain this, but, well, when I woke up this morning, my doll was gone and she was there. Here, I think she missed you."

Kathryn took the doll and gave her a kiss. "There you are! I missed you, Katie, and you missed a trip to Indiana so I could show you off." She beckoned Chakotay into the living room, picked her purse up off the sofa and handed Chakotay his doll from inside it as her face got red. "Chakotay, when I woke up this morning, you, I mean, he was in bed with me. Look, I had nothing to do with this, I swear! I don't even know where you live." She sat on the sofa and put her head in her hands.

He sat next to her and gently touched her arm. "Kathryn, I had nothing to do with it either and I didn't know where you lived until I looked it up this morning to call you to tell you I had your doll. It was just like you, when I woke up, the doll was in bed with me too. Kathryn, how is this happening?"

"I don't know, maybe they somehow got switched yesterday? I went out last night, got home late and just put the box up there on the shelf. I didn't really look, so I could have had the wrong doll in the box."

"No, I'm sure you didn't. When I got home I took mine out of the box and put it on the coffee table and it was Chakky, I'm sure."

"Well, I can't say I'm sure of which doll I had and I had a few drinks last night, so maybe I had one too many and put the doll in my bed and forgot or something?"

"Well, I had a couple beers too many last night because I was so upset, so maybe I did the same thing, but I am sure I had Chakky and not Katie."

"Upset? Chakotay, did something happen?"

"No, I'm fine."

Kathryn put her hand on his. "Chakotay, don't give me that, I'm your friend, you can tell me. Did something bad happen, is your sister alright?"

"She fine."

"What then?"

"OK, Kathryn, if you want to know the truth, I had dinner at the officer's mess last night too and I saw you… I saw you all happy with your boyfriend or whatever and it upset me. I know I have no right to be upset, but I was. I still care about you, I still love you and I hate what an idiot I was to hurt you like I did and I'm having a hard time letting go. There, I said it, I should leave."

Kathryn grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No, don't. Chakotay, you saw me with Randy Maguire, we went to the academy together and he's an old friend." She rubbed his hand and giggled. "Trust me, he's a lot more interested in getting into your pants than mine, but, don't worry, I told him you wouldn't be interested. We went out and had a few drinks and I poured my soul out to him and had a good cry because I was upset about what happened between us, between you and me I mean. Randy's a Starfleet counselor."

"I'm upset about it too, I treated you wrong and I never apologized to you."

"That's not true, you tried to, didn't you, but I wouldn't listen?"

"Well, yes."

"Chakotay, I was hurt, I admit that. I don't blame you though, well, I did, but Randy helped me to see that I was wrong to. Chakotay, I don't know what happened between you and Seven, but, if the rumors are true, I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I should have called you once I'd gotten home to Bloomington and had a chance to think, but I was too stubborn to and I let my pride get the best of me. That was wrong and I'm sorry. You tried to reach out to me this week when you asked me to have lunch and dinner with you and I was thoughtless and said no again. I'm so sorry, I really am."

"Thank you, Kathryn. All I wanted to do was talk, I don't have any ulterior motives, I hope you know I'm not that kind of guy."

She smiled and wiped away a tear. "I do, I trust you."

"Kathryn, I want to tell you what happened." He drew in a breath and held it for a while before he went on. "Yes, I fell for Seven, I admit that, but it was just a silly infatuation because you and I had drifted apart and I was lonely. I should have talked to you, but there she was. She wasn't any of the things to me that you were, she didn't understand me like you did and she wasn't a friend the way you were either. I admit I was a little frustrated and it had been a long time and I think I just wanted sex in the most carnal sense and, I give you my word, that never happened. I won't lie to you and say it wouldn't have, but it didn't, she said no. Anyhow, it didn't last long and she walked in one day when we were at DS9 and told me in very few words she thought our association was pointless, irrelevant, futile, inefficient… whatever, you know her, and walked out without ever looking back or so much as saying she was sorry. That's the truth. While that hurt, what devastated me the most was knowing I had lost you."

"Thank you for telling me that and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed a friend. Right after we got back I was overloaded and went through a lot too and I failed some people miserably and you were one of them."

"I'm sorry I treated you like I did and I hope you'll accept my apology and we can be friends again."

Kathryn gave Chakotay a hug. "Of course we can, you're the best friend I ever had and I mean that! Well, I have all that wonderful food that Mom cooked, have you had dinner yet?"

"No."

"Well, it's later in Indiana, so I ate almost two hours ago and I could use a snack, so won't you please stay and have dinner with me?"

"Yes, Kathryn, I'd really like that. I bought some wine, it's in my bag, would you like to share it?"

She stood and offered him a hand up off the sofa. "Yes, I'd like that, I'll just get some glasses and we can fix our plates and warm them up. There's lots to chose from, unlike her daughter, my mother is a good cook."

Chakotay held on to Kathryn's hand as they walked to the kitchen. "You're not such a bad cook, Kathryn, and your apartment looks very nice, I like the way you have it fixed up. I didn't know, but I live just two buildings down and I'm surprised we didn't run into each other out walking or shopping or something."

"Well, I still get recognized, so I pretty much stay at home and keep a low profile and I think we took different routes to work. I plan to buy a house as soon as things slow down and I have time to go and look at them. If you'd get the wine and open it, I'll get the glasses, plates and silverware and we can eat at the table."

He went and rooted through his bags. "Same here, my apartment is too tiny and I want a yard where I can sit outside, a workshop and maybe grow some herbs." He handed her the wine and whipped the chamomile flowers out from behind his back. "Here, sorry they're not roses, but you can dry them and make a tea to help you sleep. I'll get you roses next time."

"Thank you. I'll open the wine, so here's a plate, go ahead and fill it and I'll heat it up."

When they both had their plates ready Kathryn moved the rest of the food off the tiny table, put the flowers in a vase in the center and they sat to eat. Chakotay raised his glass. "A toast, to a beautiful woman that I love very much and to second chances."

"And to a man that I love very much, who also happens to be my best friend, and to second chances."

When they had finished eating, they moved to the sofa for dessert and talked for several hours as they finished up the wine and Chakotay discovered Gretchen Janeway's caramel brownies were even better than Kathryn said they were. They talked out some of the rough patches between them, reminisced and made plans to go to Kathryn's home in Indiana next Saturday so that Chakotay could meet her family. They lost track of time and it was after midnight by time Kathryn walked Chakotay to the door.

He reached down for his bags and then stopped, looked up and smiled. "Kathryn, may I kiss you goodnight?"

"Yes, you may," was all she was able to say before they wrapped their arms around one another and their lips finally met. It was a long kiss and neither of them wanted to break it, but Kathryn finally did. She smiled. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Your little friend?"

"Oh," he laughed. "Yeah, I'd better take little Chakky home. Where is he?"

They walked back into the living room as Kathryn said, "I think they were on the chair in here. Oh, they're not, maybe we left them in the kitchen? No, they're not in here either, I'll look in the sofa cushions and you look in your bags, maybe we put them in there?"

Chakotay came back into the living room. "Nope and I looked in the kitchen again too. Oh, spirits, you don't think they ran off again?"

"Don't be silly, they're dolls!" Kathryn said as she dumped her purse out on the coffee table and went through it. We just forgot where we put them, but I could swear I sat them in that blue chair over there."

"So could I. I'll go look under the table, maybe they fell under there while you were clearing the table or we were eating or something?"

Kathryn reached under the table, took Chakotay by the hand, led him to her bedroom and pointed to her bed. "There they are, they're at it again!"

He laughed. "Kathryn, you put them there, didn't you?"

"Chakotay, think back, did I ever go anywhere alone but to the kitchen?"

He rubbed his chin and thought. "Well, no, not that I remember."

"And did you go into my bedroom when I was in the kitchen?"

"No, Kathryn, of course not. So, how did they get there?"

"After what's happened the last couple of days, do you really think I can answer that question?"

"No, but somehow I don't think those two are ordinary action figures."

"Definitely not!"

Kathryn rolled over and wrapped her arms around Chakotay. "Oh, Chakotay, that was amazing."

"No, Kathryn, it's you that's amazing. I love you, you are the most beautiful, sensual and incredible woman in the galaxy."

She nibbled his ear, licked her way down and buried her face on his chest. "It's you that's incredible, what you do to me, oh gods!" Kathryn reached down and started stroking him. "Mmmm, do you think you could do that to me again?"

"Oh yes," he replied as his hand sought her out and started to gently rub her, "that and more, but how about this time we don't let the dolls watch?"

**THE END**

11/19/08


End file.
